Not the Only Puppy
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: Seto just has to find a way to say 'no' to those puppy-dog eyes. They always interfere with work. KaiJou Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairing: Seto/Katsuya (established)

Warning: Shounen-ai, Oneshot, one bad/crude word, mild sexual innuendo

* * *

­­­­

**Not the Only Puppy (Oneshot)**

It was a late December night and fresh snow had just finished falling.

Kaiba Seto was working in his home office and he didn't even look up when he heard the door open, "Yes?"

No answer.

Seto stopped what he was doing and looked over at the blonde.

Pleading brown eyes.

"No," and his work started up again.

A soft whine.

Seto sighed, "OK, fine."

A happy jump.

"Just this once."

The blonde mass ran down the stairs, heading to the back door.

Seto slowly sauntered behind his blonde companion, and then opened the door, "Alright. Out."

More pleading brown eyes.

"What?"

A whine.

"If it's cold then that's your problem."

The blonde looked sad as he walked out onto the snow-covered deck by himself. Once there he stopped and turned to Seto with more of his pleading puppy-eyes.

"_No_, I'm _not_ going with you."

More pleading.

"_You_ wanted to go outside and play in the snow. _I_ have work to do."

Another whine.

A sigh. "Fine," and Seto tapped on his shoes while turning on the porch light.

The second the brunette got outside and leaned on the railing of the deck, the younger male jumped on Seto in a form of a 'thank you' and then raced out into the snow.

From Seto's vantage point on the back porch he could see a figure jump around and play in the snow, to which a low chuckle escaped from his lips. And then the blonde fell face first in a big pile of snow with an 'umph.' Seto saw this and called over, "Hey! Pup! Careful." And then mumbled to himself, "I'm not going to go out there and save you if you almost kill yourself." Of course Seto didn't really mean it, but he liked to think he did.

After ten or so minutes of watching the blonde bounce around in the snow, Seto let out a sigh. He was starting to get a little cold since he hadn't grabbed a jacket, and he was contemplating going back inside to the warmth of his office to finish his work. But then realized that if he didn't at least warn the blonde of his leaving then he would have a very angry pup on his hands.

In a vain attempt to warm himself Seto crossed his arms over his chest, and then called out to the blonde, "Mutt, I'm leaving."

The only reply that the CEO got was a pair of confused brown eyes.

The brunette hated to explain, but started to anyway, "If you don't come back here in ten seconds then I'm leaving you out here to freeze." But his explanation was of no use since the one that it was directed at wasn't in sight.

"Mutt?"

No response.

"Mutt!"

Still no response.

The brunette man slightly leaned over the railing in search of the blonde. Upon finding nothing, a delicate hand ran though perfect hair as a mumble of "Shit" escaped Seto's lips.

Seto was just about to stand up straight to go search for the blond, when arms wound around his waist and someone hugged him tightly from behind.

"Did you loose my puppy, Seto?" was whispered into the brunette's ear.

Seto's gaze wandered across the backyard again and he saw the Golden Retriever puppy bounce out of a pile of snow, "No," slight pause. "Not yet anyway."

Katsuya chuckled as he released his lover and stood beside him, "Were you _trying_ to loose him?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Really?" The blonde man looked over at Seto with a questioning gleam in his eyes, obviously not believing. "But you can't stand Kin(1)."

"That's correct."

"But…" There was a slight pause and a confused look took over, "you wouldn't loose him?"

"Correct," Seto simply stated as he pulled the blonde man into his arms.

"Why?"

As Seto kissed the top of Katsuya's head he mumbled into the golden locks, "If I did that then I wouldn't get sex for a month."

The blonde chuckled again as he sagely nodded, "True."

"See," Seto said in order to prove his correct observation.

For a few minutes the two lovers just enjoyed the warmth of each other, watching the golden puppy bounce in the snow. And then Katsuya looked up at his lover, "You know, that's kind of a selfish reason though."

"So?" The brunette shrugged, "I'm a selfish person." And then he tightened his grip on his lover's waist as if to prove his point.

The blonde snorted, "True. But you're a jealous person too. I would think that you would want to get rid of my poor dog just so that you could have me all to yourself."

"I'm not jealous of the runt," Seto scoffed but his lover didn't look convinced. "I _own_ you. That little mutt _doesn't._"

Katsuya looked up slightly offended, "You don't own me."

"Oh really?" Seto then leaned in to seductively whisper, "I own your heart, body, and soul. I think that counts as 'owning' you."

Seto couldn't really hear what his blonde mumbled but it sounded something close to "Bastard." This caused a pleased smirk to pull at the brunette's lips as he leaned farther in to nip at Katsuya's neck. But right as Seto started his ministrations a tiny "yip" was heard and it caused the blonde to move his head, thus stopping Seto. The CEO slightly glared at the cause of the "yip."

Katsuya looked down at his young dog and smiled, and then untangled himself from Seto's arms. "I agree with Kin; it's time to go inside," he said as he scooped the pup up.

Now cold and still annoyed at the puppy for interrupting him, Seto ground out, "Good." And then as he headed inside he added as an afterthought, "Come on, Pup."

"Hold on will you? I'm trying to get the snow out of Kin's fur."

Seto's blue eyes glanced over the two still outside, "I was referring to the both of you."

"You can't do that." Katsuya sounded slightly offended as he placed his dog inside on the plush carpet.

The brunette's eyebrow peaked a bit, "Can't do what?"

"Refer to me and Kin at the same time like that. It's got to be cheating. Or at least being lazy."

Seto chuckled. "You're not the only puppy anymore." And then headed out of the living room calling out, " Bedroom now, Mutt. Before I change my mind and go finish my work."

Now the blonde looked slightly confused, "Are you talking to the both of us again?"

"Gods no. I don't have a dog fetish. Bestiality(2) isn't my thing."

Katsuya laughed as he caught up to his lover, "You did in high school."

"That's a 'Jou fetish.'"

Poor Katsuya wasn't expecting that one and almost slipped down the stairs from laughing so hard.

* * *

A/N: (1) Kin – (pronounced 'keen') Japanese for Gold.

(2) Bestiality - Probably better if you _don't _goole that. o.o It's sex between a human and an animal. ^^; Oh Seto, always quick.

Hehe, if at the beginning you thought that the blonde that Seto was talking to was Jou then my word choice did it's job. XD

So I got the idea for this one morning when I letting my toy poodle back inside after she ate breakfast. (We feed all our animals outside and then let them back inside once they eat and go to the bathroom.) She was just looking at me with those huge puppy-dog eyes that said that she was still hungry. And I was thinking "AWWWW! … What would Seto do if he saw those? Oh yay, oneshot idea!" And I almost gave my little girl another scoop of food when I realized that she had just consumed a bowl of food that would put Jou to shame. XD

Reviews would be super-special-awesome. ^^


End file.
